Underwater cables are constantly being attacked by sharks and damaged or destroyed. Cable companies, particularly telephone companies are greatly inconvenienced by damaged cables. Sharks grip a substantially smooth surfaced object in the same way that a dog bites a ball but cannot get a grip on a spiked surface.